Dr. Peter Jezewski is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. He is pursuing clinical specialty training in Periodontics and a PhD in Oral Science. Dr. Jezewski is sill in the introductory phase of his research. The overall goal of his project is to understand the crucial molecular events involved in palate formation in a murine model; candidate genes implicated in this process by genetic and developmental data will be addressed. Dr. Jezewski attended the Annual Periodontal and Restorative Conference in Chicago, IL 4129-511198.